Time Was Never Wasted
by SweetHero
Summary: Haruhi never cut her hair or stepped inside that one music room, but she won't waste her time with the arrogant host club. No, she had more important things on her mind, but somehow she still gets tangled up in the host club's business, particularly with a tall, dark-haired, glasses-wearing "mommy". HaruhiXKyoya
1. Chapter 1

Hi there readers! So Ouran Highschool Host Club is all about high school drama and love and relationships and stuff, so I thought that one of my lovey dovey fanfictions wouldn't seem too out of place. (No, I don't publish those ones...) This is a story about Haruhi's high school experience if she never stepped inside that music room that fateful day. And yes, I do plan on finishing this one, and I really need to get back to those other ones I've been working on... ^^ I have to say, I am really proud of this one so far. No it is not a yaoi, and yes, it does have relationships. Haruhi and Kyoya ONLY. (Cuz they are so cute together omg I'm gonna dieeeeee...)

So without further ado, chapter one!

* * *

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Here." The quiet girl slowly raised her hand in the back of the class as the teacher called out her name for attendance. Heads turned to stare at the new girl. Rumors were already flying around, how she came here on a scholarship and really couldn't afford to pay the tuition the Ouran offered. No, she was a commoner. And no one of this status had ever really seen a commoner before, let alone spoke with one.

Haruhi lowered her head and dropped her eyes to her notebook, the one with all her little notes and doodles. She traced the outline of a little pink rabbit she sketched just before she spoke out and called attention to herself. She wasn't shy, really, but she wasn't sure she really liked the attention she was getting either. Her notes were all about her surroundings so she would never forget what she saw here. She flipped her long brown hair out of her eyes and looked up at the class around her.

There were many people in this class: boys wearing pale blue jackets and girls wearing light yellow dresses. Everyone is so good looking, Haruhi noticed. However, the moment she walked in, she noticed a particular pair of boys she made a mental note to never get involved with. They had the same bright orange hair, the same devious smirks, and the same way they would hold themselves. The girls all stared at them, but Haruhi grumbled when she realized what troublemakers they would turn out to be. One leaned back on his chair and looked a little _too _relaxed while the other sat on the desk and swung his feet back and forth.

They sat next to Haruhi, as the desks were arranged in alphabetical order by last name.

"So," one of the orange haired twins said slyly.

"You're the new girl, huh?" the other followed. Everyone was chatting as they waited for the bell to ring that signaled the end of homeroom.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, hinting that she didn't really want to talk to them.

"You're a commoner, aren't you?" the first one said.

"How'd you even get into this private school?" his brother said.

Man, these two are really in sync, Haruhi observed. "I got a scholarship to come here. I aced the entrance exam."

"Scholarship?" the twins questioned simultaneously.

Haruhi sighed. Were all rich people so ignorant? "It's when the school gives you money to go to them. It's like they pay for you to come."

"Man, I wish I could get a scholarship!"

"But Hikaru, you need to be super smart, like a genius to get one," Hikaru's brother said dejectedly.

"Oh." Hikaru slumped.

"Why does it matter to you anyway, you could probably afford anything you want," Haruhi said angrily. Her outburst surprised even her; she was usually a calm person. _Ding! _The bell rang out through the hallways and she took that chance to slip out the room and storm furiously down the corridor.

The twins looked at each other questioningly. They shrugged, picked up their bags, and left the empty room.

Later that afternoon, in a certain abandoned music room, the Host Club was having one of their regular meetings.

"So," the "king" Tamaki Suou concluded, "this year everyone will need to work very hard to be successful in school and in the club, am I clear?"

Everyone nodded. It was silent in the room for a moment.

"Hey boss," Kaoru spoke up, "how hard do you have to work to get a scholarship to somewhere?"

"Ah, you are talking about the new girl aren't you," Kyoya said. "Well, scholarships are very difficult to get, especially to a school like this one for the rich and somewhat famous." He rocked back in his chair and pushed up his slipping glasses.

"But she's just a commoner!" Hikaru said sternly. "I wonder what it's like to live such a drab lifestyle."

"The new girl is a commoner?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward curiously. "I didn't know that. She must be very smart."

"She seemed kind of upset with us earlier," Kaoru started.

"But we didn't do anything wrong!" his brother followed up. "We were just talking and she just stomped out of the room."

"What was her name again?" Tamaki asked. The twins shrugged.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Kyoya answered swiftly.

"All right then!" Tamaki stood up and slammed his fists on the table. "Kyoya, I order you to keep tabs on this girl and report back to me! It must be so boring to be a commoner, I bet they can't even afford to entertain themselves! But no matter! I will treat her to a lovely afternoon here, just the two of us!" Tamaki swooned. The theater of his mind played a picture of him sharing tea with a beautiful girl (he didn't know what Haruhi looked like) and watching the sun set over the horizon. The twins just rolled their eyes.

"Was he even listening to our little rant?" Kaoru muttered under his breath so only Hikaru could hear him. Hikaru chuckled and shook his head remorsefully.

* * *

I feel like this is a short chapter, but it was two whole pages! :/ Oh well, but I think most chapters will be about this long. (Don't take my word for it though...)

Please Rate and Review~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Damn, another short chapter. Oh well. To be honest, I had this written before, but I had my reasons for not posting it. However, those reasons have been killed by the number of reviews I've gotten. Thank you all so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! But the next chapter won't be as quick. Maybe a few days (even though it's already half written... shh...)

Ahem... anyhoo...

* * *

_Attention students, there will be a dance held in late November for all students of this school. All first-years are required to attend. It's a great chance to make some new friends for this year. You can find more details about this party from your homeroom teacher or from a number of bulletins posted around the school. Thank you and have a great day._

Haruhi groaned quietly while everyone else murmured excitedly to one another. It wasn't that she didn't know how to dance, she just never actually went to any social outings where she would be required to.

"So," Kaoru asked, slithering up to her left and peering over her shoulder.

"What are you going to wear to the dance?" his twin poked up on her right.

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know, nor do I care. And what part of _leave me alone_ don't you obnoxious twins understand?" She had told them several times to knock it off during the first week of school, but it just went in one ear and out the other for them.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone, but only if you can win the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

"No one has ever won it before!" they said in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She turned around and motioned to her left. "That one's Hikaru. Now please stop talking to me." She grabbed her bag and was out the door just as the bell rang to dismiss them. Hikaru and Kaoru stared after her in stunned silence.

"And on that note, the entire host club will be attending the dance in November!"

"Okay, Tama-chan!"

"We figured you'd say that."

"Oh, did you now?"

The hosts seemed a little distracted today. Kyoya was doing the usual, Honey and Mori-senpai snacking on some cake with Usa-chan, and the twins were staring out the window with devilish smirks on their faces.

"Why is everyone so out of it today?" Tamaki yelled at the two orange haired boys.

"Ah, come on boss. It's real pretty out there, don't you agree? Autumn's just begun and all the leaves are turning."

Sure enough, the trees around the courtyard were brilliant shades of red and orange and they floated down from the trees, laying a path on the sidewalk.

"Plus, we are waiting to see who falls for our little prank first."

Tamaki sighed. No one would listen to him. He trudged over to Kyoya, tapping away on his laptop.

"So, find anything on that scholarship girl yet?"

"Yes, I did. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She was born on February 4th, making her an Aquarius. Her blood type is A, and her favorite color is-"

"That's not what I wanted to know about her! What does she do in her free time?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. I've followed her around a little, but she is quite stealthy. I've seen her in the library a few times, but I suppose that is to be expected of a scholarship student."

Flustered, Tamaki threw his hands on the table, shaking it and almost knocking over Kyoya's laptop. The black haired boy snatched it before it could fall and looked at the blonde angrily.

Tamaki slowly backed away and went to huddle in his little corner.

_November_

Haruhi slipped her long hair out of the silky pink dress she'd slipped on. Stupid dance, she thought. Why are we required to go? She'd pulled the dress out of the back of her closet. Her father bought it for her a few years ago for her birthday, but she never wore it. She never needed to. It was surprising it still fit her. Her hair was pulled up in a cute but sloppy updo, and she grabbed her bag and headed for the school.

She sat on a bench in front of one of the tall glass windows in the ballroom. The first thing she noticed when she walked in, the ballroom was very _pink. _The second, there was a delicious smell coming from the snack bar. A wide variety of foods had been laid out on a white table for students to enjoy, so she sauntered over and grabbed herself some fancy tuna. It was even more delicious than she imagined, and she had always wanted to try some of the expensive stuff. She grabbed another and sat down near a pink pillar, watching the dancers waltz their way around the hall.

"Why did I even bother coming?" she mumbled quietly.

"Well, it was required." Haruhi looked up and saw the boy she'd seen around school many times in the past few weeks.

"You-" she trailed off. A new song started up, slower than the last.

"May I have this dance, Haruhi?"

* * *

God, that was short. Sorry, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Lots of good things to come. I think...

IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO THE STRANGER IS...

I'll give you a virtual waffle next chapter O_O

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. I posted two chapters in 2 days and how many reviews did I get? Thank you all so much! No one ever reviews my other stories, but that's okay. Those are older ones I am planning on maybe rewriting them. But, if you like One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, Mortal Instruments, or Fairy Tail, I would be extremely happy if you would check them out. You Ouran fans are amazing! But seriously, you should see my email inbox...

And now, for Chapter 3.

* * *

"May I have this dance, Haruhi?"

"H-huh?" Haruhi stuttered. She looked up frightenedly to see a tall, dark haired man with glasses that glinted evilly. She noticed his eyes had a manipulating shine in them, one she'd seen before.

"Oh, I don't bite." Kyoya Ootori smiled softly. "Please Haruhi? It's just one dance."

She sighed. "Oh, alright. But only because I'm bored."

Kyoya smiled at her. He led her out into the center of the room and took her hand. His hand was soft, but firm as he led her around the floor.

They moved slowly back and forth, letting the beat guide them. Haruhi concentrated on not stepping on his feet, finding that she wasn't too skilled at dancing. She stumbled into Kyoya, but he caught her before she fell. Haruhi looked up at him with mixed emotions just as the song ended. Kyoya just chuckled.

"My, that was fun, wasn't it?" he said, smiling softly.

Haruhi looked away quickly. She trudged off the floor, aware she'd made a fool of herself in front of the third son of the Ootori family. Kyoya followed her back to her little corner on the bench, and sat down uninvited next to her. She felt uncomfortable in his close presence, but she couldn't very well get up and leave, could she? They sat and chatted idly for the rest of the night.

"What do you do during your free time, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked curiously. He leaned back against the window and tipped his head toward her.

"I study, usually. I don't really have time for anything else." This statement intrigued Kyoya. He gave Haruhi his full attention.

"Why don't you drop by the host club now and then? We can guarantee a good time. It would be a good break from all that school work."

"Oh, I don't know. It never really seemed like my thing."

"Please, I insist." He leaned closer toward her.

"I really don't like that kind of thing. All you guys have to do is fool around for hours on end while maybe I have something more important to do."

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, you have a point. But, that doesn't mean you can't drop by once or twice to have a little fun. You can't study for the rest of your life, can you?"

"I can. And I will. I don't need some ridiculous host club to help me have fun."

"What do you want to be, Haruhi? Where do you want to go in life?"

Startled by the sudden change in topic, Haruhi stuttered, "A-a lawyer, I guess."

"You guess. Hmm. Well let me tell you something. Even lawyers have to relax once in awhile, so why not start now? You can study any other time you want, but we love to see new faces in the host club now and then."

"Why? It's just a waste of time!"

The hall seemed to get a little quieter after that outburst, but it might've just been her imagination.

Kyoya just looked at her, smiling slightly. He tipped his head, offering a nonverbal question.

Defeatedly, Haruhi agreed. "Fine. Just to get you off my back." She picked up her silver purse and stood up to leave. She paused while walking away to turn back and say, "Because after all, I don't like being stalked all the time." And with her final statement still ringing in Kyoya's ears, she left the hall without another word.

Kyoya thought that what Haruhi said was really fascinating. She clearly had a lot going on, a lot to think about. The two of them really couldn't have been all that different, but Kyoya felt something about Haruhi he never felt before. He didn't realize why he cared so much, because what started as an order from Tamaki led to this, and he wasn't sure what was going to come from it.

"I can't believe I let him convince me to come here," Haruhi said to herself. The final bell to end the classes rang just over five minutes ago, so when she pushed open the doors to the abandoned music room, she was quite shocked. The first thing she noticed was that the music room didn't look anything like what she'd expected. She thought it'd be the same as the rest of the school, pink with white trim around the edges of the walls. Instead, what she found was a jungle, literally. There were trees, live trees, in the room, and exotic plants hung from the ceiling.

Brightly colored birds flew around her head loudly. The second thing she noticed was that, despite being a music room, there were no instruments anywhere, but instead were tables and couches everywhere. The final thing, the room was packed. Half of her year must've been there, and that was only a fraction of the girls in that room.

Haruhi stood frozen at the door, staring at the organized chaos that was the host club. That was, until, Kyoya appeared next to her, pushing up his glasses and his black book opening.

"How might the host club entertain you this afternoon, Miss?"

Haruhi's words stuck in her throat. "I... uh... huh?"

Kyoya looked up from his scribbles. "Oh, Haruhi Fujioka! How wonderful to see you here at last."

"It was only a week ago you invited me here."

"Ah, yes. You should not dwell on trivial details such as that," Kyoya stated. "Come, I will guide you."

"Are there always this many people here?" The words slipped from Haruhi's mouth before she could stop them.

"There are usually very many, but since today is the last day before the winter holidays, many girls wanted to come visit for one last time before next semester. That is why we've chosen this summery theme, to warm guests up during the cold, winter months."

Haruhi just nodded. Kyoya led her toward a table where a certain blond haired host was dramatically fussing over a dozen yellow-clad maidens.

"This is Tamaki," Kyoya introduced. "He is the most popular host, and apparently, our king."

Haruhi noted the slight hint of disgust in his voice, and couldn't refrain herself from letting out a small snicker. Tamaki, oblivious to Kyoya's snide comment, grabbed Haruhi's hand and began an obnoxious monologue which Haruhi tuned out. She noticed he was rather good looking, and his eyes sparkled when he looked into hers. He was nothing special, just another princely character in some ridiculous fairy tale. But in the tale of Haruhi's life, he would be nothing but the jester.

Kyoya led her over to the red-haired twins after Tamaki reluctantly let go of Haruhi's hand and turned back to his patiently waiting guests. The twins also had a fair amount of guests, but they seemed to pay no attention to them. Instead, their attention was on each other.

"Oh, Hikaru, why must you embarrass me like that in front of all these people?" Kaoru whined.

"Come on Kaoru, you never act like this at home when we play all those games together," Hikaru said, pulling Kaoru's chin up to face him. Haruhi gagged at their shameless demonstration. She quickly turned away, but they somehow appeared next to her on either side and turned

her back around.

"Oh, so even the quiet girl comes to the host club," Hikaru smirked.

"Even she can't get enough of us," Kaoru followed. They both laughed.

"Leave me alone," Haruhi said. "Why are guys like you even in a host club?"

"Because we're beautiful."

"Charming."

"Popular."

"Smart."

"_Rich._"

Haruhi scoffed, and Kyoya took that as an excuse to leave the twins laughing behind them. He apologized for them, but Haruhi said nothing. Kyoya led her over to their final stop, where she noticed there seemed to be an abundance of... cake.

"These are our two seniors," Kyoya said, and gestured to each of them in turn. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You may refer to them as such."

Haruhi smiled. Honey-senpai was so cute, and small for a senior. When he laughed and talked with his hosts, she couldn't help but notice how the adorableness drew every girl in. But Mori-senpai was the complete opposite. He sat quietly, watching the little blonde giggle and stuff his face with cake. Mori almost seemed kind of dark. Haruhi could sense something about him that indicated he was not one to be messed with.

Haruhi walked away, toward the door and ducking under some low hanging plants. Kyoya smiled at her and held the door open for her. "You are always welcome any time, Haruhi."

"Thanks, Ootori," she said.

"Please, call me Kyoya."

"Kyoya," she tried. It seemed strange, calling him that. She smiled, and walked out into the cool, dry hallway. Her head was spinning. Was the host club always so chaotic?

* * *

Was that long enough? I don't know, it seems like everyone else's chapters are super long.

Congratulations to dancingfingers for guessing correctly who the mysterious stranger is!

Here is your waffle~ (^u^)# (^u^)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I feel bad. I've already broken my promise that I wouldn't wait too long to update, but it's been almost a month! Sorry guys, but you Ouran fans are amazing. I can't say it enough. Can I move to this fanfiction section permanently? Is there water here? And cheese. I like cheese. But, I like torturing you as well, so cliffhangers and more are sure to come :) especially a big one in chapter 7 I believe... This story will go on for longer than you probably think it will. Just letting you know that now. I've read so many (not that that is a bad thing) where the two fall in love and end it with that. This one will have a twist. So hang on to your seats and enjoy the ride.

Also, I love when you people review. I visit every reviewers, favorite-rs, and followers profiles, and I encourage you to review more that once! I love seeing what you put on your profile! And maybe, if you don't have anything, you can leave a little note for me :) I would love that!

************************8

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled. The music room had somehow magically been cleaned up, so it was back to it's usual pink self, rather than an exotic paradise. "Kyoya! Have you gotten any leads on that scholarship girl yet? I want to meet her!"

Kyoya sighed. "You did meet her. She was the girl I was showing around earlier."

Tamaki blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"That girl, with the long brown hair, that was Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh! Wow, she was so pretty! Her eyes were so big, and..." Kyoya tuned Tamaki's swooning out. He began to babble on and on about Haruhi. Kyoya just rubbed his forehead to ease the headache that was already growing.

"So, what have you found out about her?" Tamaki asked, snapping back to reality.

"Besides everything I told you before," Kyoya said, starting to get a little annoyed, "she studies in her free time and claims she doesn't have time for anything else."

"What?" Tamaki pouted. "How boring is that."

Kyoya ignored him and continued to clack away on his pineapple laptop. He gently shut his computer when Tamaki yelled, "HEY KYOYA! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Kyoya almost jumped out of his chair. "Tamaki," he said ominously, "SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND WILL YOU?" He took a breath and calmed down for a moment. "Kyoya," Tamaki said cautiously.

"What," Kyoya said, "do you want, you moron?"

"I was just thinking, you know, because she doesn't know how to have fun, we could have a party or something, you know? Like, to get her to have more fun? I doubt she know how, 'cuz she's a commoner and all, but..." He trailed off.

Kyoya, who had not stopped thinking about Haruhi since she'd left an hour earlier, contemplated the idea. He liked the idea of getting Haruhi more involved and having fun outside of school work, but he figured she was not the type to dress up for a party or sit with the hosts for hours after school like all of the other high-class, rich girls enrolled at Ouran. They had nothing better to do, because as long as the school accepted their money, no one cared what grades they got, except for families like his own. He understood what it was like to have little social life of his own, and to spend all of his time studying for tests. However, he had siblings to converse with. He had someone to talk to, but Haruhi was an only child, and her mother was gone, and her father...

Kyoya shuddered. He wanted what was best for Haruhi, so maybe she'd come out of her unsocial shell, but what if she didn't like the party?

And why did he care so much? What if-

"Kyoya! Are you listening?" Everyone else had left and it was now just Tamaki and Kyoya left in the music room.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"I asked if you liked my idea. You know, about the party."

All the "what-if's" ran through his mind, but he pushed them away. "Sure," he said. "Let's do this."

The next day, Kyoya regretted everything he told Tamaki. Those "what-if's" came back, and he decided he'd have to call it off. He dialed

Tamaki's number on his cell, and he picked up after only one ring.

"Tamaki," he said tiredly. Tamaki was, of course, bright and cheery even before the sun rose.

"What's the matter Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, concerned. "You sound awful."

"I lost sleep last night, but that is not the point." Tamaki knows Kyoya is not one to be messed with early in the morning, and especially when he didn't get enough sleep. Tamaki learned that lesson the hard way. "I want to call off the party."

"What? Why?" Tamaki cried. Kyoya flinched away from the phone. "Well, it's too late anyway, I've got it all planned out and ready to go. I even hired a special caterer for it!"

"You got that much done already? But you only had this idea last night!"

"I stayed up all night figuring it out."

How could this idiot stay up all night and still be this annoyingly perky? Kyoya screamed silently. He was too late, and everything would

probably come crashing down on him later.

_About 3 weeks later_

"Why am I here again?" Haruhi asked herself, once again standing outside the host club's doors. She sighed and pushed open the doors without any hesitation. What she saw was yet again above her expectations. This time, the music room was decorated with gold, green, red, and purple banners and lanterns that gave off a soft light throughout the room. Heavy red drapes hung over the windows, and gold trimmed kotatsus were placed evenly apart.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Kyoya said. "Welcome back!"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's head went up like a dog's on a scent trail. "The new girl?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, "that's Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki immediately ran over and almost knocked Haruhi over. He swept her up in a bone breaking hug and said, "Oh Haruhi! You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you!"

"B-but, you saw me last time I came!" she stuttered as he swept her from side to side. He set her down, but she was so dizzy she dropped her bag and almost fell over. Kyoya snickered at Tamaki's dramatic expressions. "How wonderful it is to see a lovely face such as yours in our magnificent host club once more!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the kotatsu he was sitting at before she walked in and introduced her to the other ladies sitting there. They were all so polite and kind, except one particular girl with long, dark red hair and a stern look on her face.

Kyoya watched Tamaki introduce poor Haruhi to the other girls at the table. His eye was set on one in particular, Princess Ayanokoji. Leaning back against the wall, he folded his arms and watched the table quietly. Tamaki was loud as always, but this princess didn't laugh nearly as much as she had before. He knew something was up, so he kept a close eye on her for the rest of the time she visited.

Kyoya snuck over to Haruhi's bag, which she conveniently dropped on the floor as Tamaki spun her around. He reached inside his little black book and slid out a pink, heart shaped invitation. He hesitated, but slipped it in her bag before she could see and he could change his mind.

When everyone left, Princess Ayanokoji was one of the last to stay. Haruhi and Tamaki continued to talk while she stood, thanked Tamaki for a wonderful afternoon, and headed for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya saw her swiftly pick up Haruhi's bag and close the door quickly. He followed her, stopping her at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing with Haruhi's bag, Princess Ayanokoji?" he said as he put his hand up against the wall to ensure that she wouldn't escape. "I see no reason why you would need it."

"W-what? This isn't my bag?" she said, pretending to act confused and innocent.

"It is not."

"Hmph." She slid the bag off her shoulder and handed it back to Kyoya. She sauntered off down the hallway, pretending like nothing had happened.

Kyoya brought the bag back to Haruhi who thanked him for it. He smiled and closed the door behind her with a thud.

At home, Haruhi dropped her bag and fell down next to it, exhausted. _Tamaki sure is a handful, _she thought. Something caught her eye from her bag. A pink piece of paper fell out when she dropped it. She picked it up and turned it over. It was bordered with white lace, and on it, written in neat handwriting, read

To Haruhi Fujioka

The Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party

the evening of February 4th from 7 to 10 pm.

We graciously invite you to join us

for a night of dancing and exquisite food.

The party will take place in the ballroom that night

The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Haruhi blinked. February 4th was her birthday. She'd hoped that she'd be able to spend it with her dad, but his work schedule was a little mixed up right now, and who knows how long it would take to fix it. She couldn't count on him being there, but she didn't want to promise anything in case he could. She fell asleep thinking about it, right there in the middle of the floor.

When her father came home, he saw her asleep on the floor, and he picked her up to carry her to her futon. The invitation fluttered out of her hand and fell under the table, but Ranka didn't notice.

I had slight writer's block towards the end of this chapter, so I don't know how well it turned out. The rest of it might not be too hard though. I have some exciting plans :)

Hollypaw888: LOL yeah, they do. But, I tried to make the twins obnoxious. I don't hate them at all, in fact I love them! But for this story, they came out as rude :P Sorry fans of the twins!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it's been awhile! Gomen~! Next update will be quicker, I promise. (But I'm not good with promises :( You reader will forgive me, right? Right?)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

To say the least, Haruhi was having a really bad day. Her dad left early and she made breakfast on her own, only to realize she was late and they were out of toast. She ran to school, but it started to rain halfway there, and she was soaking wet by the time the bell rang. She almost got in trouble for being late, and the Hitachiin twins were only making her feel worse.

The sun peaked out from behind the clouds later in the morning, and she felt a little happier, until she realized she left her bag in a different classroom and had to go get it. Upon arriving in said classroom, she saw that her bag was nowhere to be found. She grumbled around looking for it, because she couldn't go to lunch until she found her money. Running through the hallways, she frantically looked for it until she ran headlong into Tamaki as she turned a corner.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as the blonde helped her up from the ground.

"Are you alright? Where are you running to, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

She slumped. "I lost my bag, and I need to find it. All my lunch money is in there, so I can't go eat until I find it."

"Oh, that's awful! Why don't I buy you lunch then?"

"No thanks," she mumbled, remembering the way he over exaggerated everything. He would probably use the fact he bought her lunch to make her visit him more often. She shuddered. "I just can't remember where I left it."

Tamaki leaned to the side and looked out the window. It had started to rain again, and the courtyard was empty, all except for one person. They had a black raincoat on, and their back was to Tamaki, so he could not see who it was. The person ran across the courtyard, but they dropped their backpack in the fountain. Tamaki looked closer. It seemed suspicious, because the person didn't look like they dropped it merely by accident.

"Hey, that couldn't possibly be it, could it?" He pointed down into the fountain.

Haruhi ran over to the window and peered out. She grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, that would be mine."

Tamaki led her down into the courtyard to retrieve her bag, and he chased after the hooded person who purposely threw it in there. Haruhi wrung out the soaking cloth, but all her books and money had fallen out. They were completely ruined. She proceeded to gather them in her arms, but there were so many that she couldn't hold them all. She dropped them back into the fountain right as a huge bolt of lightning illuminated the dark sky. Thunder cracked and she froze, terrified.

Haruhi was able to move out of the fountain, but she couldn't get farther than that before falling down in fear. More thunder boomed overhead, and covering her ears didn't do any good. She shook, and she heard herself scream and whimper at every strike.

Suddenly, she felt a thick blanket being draped over her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tamaki and Kyoya helping her pick up her wet books and money from the fountain. Kyoya carried her bag, and Tamaki wrapped one arm around her to keep her warm. They walked back up to the school, and Haruhi thanked them for helping.

"It was no trouble, my dearest!" Tamaki practically sang. Kyoya stood there motionless, avoiding eye contact with Haruhi. She tried to smile to show her gratitude, but he just looked away. She took one last glance at the distant figure, turned and left the two in the hallway. She put the soaking money in her pocket, and dumped the ruined loose papers in the nearest garbage bin.

At home later that afternoon, her father was still not home, and the rain came down harder than ever. She collapsed on the floor again, but she was kept awake by the thought of the approaching party. Abruptly, she bolt upright, remembering something that made her shiver. The invitation, she thought, where did I leave it? She dug through her bag twice, horrified that she might've thrown it away. Did it get ruined? Did I lose it? Where did it go? She frantically searched the room, in case she left it here, but she saw nothing. Did it fall out in the fountain, and I didn't see it? Or did that hooded person take it?

After twenty minutes of searching, she gave up and collapsed back on the floor. The steady sound of raindrops on the window calmed her down, but a tear fell from her eye. Almost asleep, she rolled over, but a huge bolt of lightning cracked and the whole building shook with rolling thunder.

Gasping for breath, Haruhi covered herself with blankets and tried to forget the storm outside, but there was no hope of blocking it out. If she couldn't hear the thunder, she could feel it. Slowly, she inched under the table where she quivered under her blankets. Her hand brushed against something rough, and she looked to see what it was. She peered out from under her blanket canopy and saw the pink paper that she'd been looking for just a few minutes earlier. Tucking it close to her chest, she covered herself once again and, even for just a moment, forgot about the thunder and the brewing storm outside.

About a month later

February 4th. Haruhi's birthday.

She woke up later than usual, and she trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast. She'd forgotten what day it was, and she was a little surprised to see strawberry waffles on the table already set out. She peered over at them and saw a note and two boxes. The note read:

Dearest Haruhi,

I'm so very sorry I couldn't be with you on your birthday,

but duty calls, and I have to fill in for a coworker today. Please forgive me.

Since I could not spend the day with you, I made your favorite breakfast for you!

Hopefully we can have an amazing party tomorrow. Call a friend or two over today.

I'm sorry again, and I love you!

Love, Dad

PS, the small box was a gift from your mother for your 16 birthday. The big one is from me. I always wished you could be my cute little daughter forever.

Tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes. She knew he would probably be busy, she told herself that, so why did she feel so upset? The tears kept falling, but she loaded up her waffles with as much Redi-Whip as she could and stuffed her face for the next half hour. She clicked on the television and flipped through the channels, but nothing she found was good. She sank to the floor and decided to open her birthday gifts.

She took the small box in her hands and pulled off the large silver ribbon slowly. It was a cute box, with pink paper and little white bunnies that reminded Haruhi of Usa-chan. She smiled, thinking of the host club, but her smile quickly faded to a frown.

"They probably all have plans for this weekend," she said aloud. She carefully tore off the paper and folded it so she could keep it. Inside was a small white box, fitting squarely in Haruhi's palm. She took off the lid and gasped.

Inside, she saw a beautiful bracelet. She held it up to the lamp, and the diamonds embedded in the silver shimmered in the light. It sparkled, and it fit Haruhi perfectly. It felt like it belonged on her wrist. She looked back inside the box and saw a small, folded piece of paper. It looked old and tattered, so she handled it cautiously and unfolded it. Tears dripped down her face as she read the loopy handwriting.

To my precious daughter,

Happy 16th birthday! I hope you will come to love this present.

This bracelet was a gift from my mother, and now I pass it on to you.

If, by some chance I'm not there to give you this gift myself, I want you to know how much I love you and miss you. I hope you can forgive me.

It was always my wish to be able to give you this, and I'm sure you will know what to do with it when the time comes.

Try to keep your father in line. :)

Love, Mama

Haruhi sobbed. She clutched the small note in her hand and cried until she couldn't anymore. She was so happy, so grateful to her mother, but also very sad. She never missed anyone else this much. Not even when her parents took a month long vacation when she was younger and left her with a family friend for the whole time. She got used to change, but she hated the fact she couldn't get over her mother. Ranka said it was a normal thing, to miss someone for so long, and he did too. Although, Haruhi didn't think he understood her feelings.

She finally was able to wipe her tears away and look at the other gift. This was a much larger box, reached to her knees while standing. This one was wrapped in pink paper as well, but without the bunnies. She ripped it off and opened a large brown box, like the ones that came when they ordered something. Inside she found books, lots of books. Books about everything she ever wondered about, and tons of books about law and lawyers.

She took all the books out and lined them up on the floor. She looked them over and was about to open one when something in the box caught her eye. There was a white paper covering the bottom, but it looked out of place. She pulled it out and what lay underneath surprised her even more than the bracelet. She stood and unfolded a pale blue dress; brand new, silky cloth falling through her fingers. She ran her hand over it, feeling the cool fabric against her skin. She couldn't wait to put it on, to see what it felt like.

In her room, she slipped off her pajamas and pulled the dress over her head. The baby blue material fell just past her knees, but it gradually darkened into a royal blue at the hem. It waved and shimmered as she moved, giving an image of the ocean. The neckline and cuffs above her elbows had small, silvery pearls. Around her waist was a large silver bow decorated with an off-white lace. The whole thing flowed beautifully, and she couldn't have found a more perfect dress.

Haruhi silently thanked her father for finding her perfect dress for the party tonight, although she wished she could have spent the day with him. She carefully slipped it off and hung it in her armory. Smiling to herself, she went back into her living room, sat down on the floor, and opening one of her brand new law books, pondering on the night ahead, and asking herself many excited questions.

* * *

mtnikolle: about that little fact, I don't know! ;) Was it Kyoya's or Tamaki's doing? I'm not even sure myself :P (but it was probably Kyoya)

Kitty & QuietKills: Aww, thank you!

I'm sorry guys, I'm bad at updating! I really am... I try to write when I have time, but I don't really have time. I can't make excuses, and I hope you forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Yay! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for~ At least, the one I've been waiting for. Teehee! Oh, and the next one as well. Because, well, I'm evil and love writing cliffhangers. So, sorry, but this is not where this story ends, with a simple "happy ever after". I HAVE IDEAS PEOPLE.

ALLONS-Y!

* * *

Later that evening, Haruhi could hardly contain her excitement. Her stomach hurt, but eating was impossible. She choked down an apple before leaving, but she didn't want to stain her stunning ocean-like dress. She rubbed her thumb over the new bracelet she flaunted on her right wrist, grinning to herself. She wasn't ever truly beautiful, but tonight, she decided she could be girly for a few hours. This was definitely a step up to her normal wear, where some days she would wear a tshirt and shorts, and some days she wouldn't even change out of her pajamas if she didn't have to.

She left her house at 6, afraid she would be late, and the skies looked like rain. The sun had set about 45 minutes ago, but even then the skies were cloudy and promised another storm tonight. It was warm for this time of year, around 8 degrees Celsius. Instead of snow, this area was getting lots of rain. Haruhi wanted to get to Ouran before the promised storm arrived.

When she arrived at Ouran, many guests had already started to arrive. Although they were half an hour early, they were let in and everyone sat and chatted in the entryway. Well, everyone except Haruhi. While most people in the school knew her as a scholarship student, not many of her peers knew her well enough to like her or even talk to her.

She sat on a windowsill and stared out the window as more limousines pulled in, dropping off couples and groups. Raindrops sprinkled down and Haruhi watched them race down the glass. She was so lost in her little rain fantasy she didn't even notice that everyone else had already entered the ballroom and began to dance and eat.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki said. "Where's Haruhi? She did say she'll come, right?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed. He was sick and tired of the obnoxious blonde constantly asking him the same tedious questions. But he had to admit, he was wondering that as well. "She did say that, but I don't know where she is. Since she most likely had to walk here, she may have gotten caught up in the rain." I hope she's okay, he added silently.

"Hmph," Tamaki grumbled. The two stood above the rest of the couples on a stage where the music came from. Kyoya leaned up against a wall and searched the rosy room for any sign of Haruhi. Disappointed, he turned back to Tamaki who was preparing to make an announcement.

"Welcome to this wonderful party we've set up for all you little lovebirds. This is an early Valentine's day dance, so we hope you all have a lovely night tonight. Don't forget, we are taking song requests, and..." Tamaki droned on. Hearing a familiar voice, Haruhi snapped out of her trance and slowly snuck in the room, embarrassed. She inched along the back wall, hoping no one would notice, and luckily, only one person did. The dark haired host who had been worrying about her for the past fifteen minutes was the only one who saw her. Everyone else's attention was focused on the blonde next to him.

Kyoya smiled when he saw her. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't let it show on his face. Haruhi looked amazing in her sapphire dress with her hair left down and plain. She was a bluebell in a garden of pink roses and lavender lilacs. Haruhi stood out, but only enough that Kyoya could see.

Tamaki finished his speech and everyone began dancing again while Haruhi headed for the dessert table. There was an elaborate display of small cupcakes and other sweets, all decorated in white, pink, or red with little hearts and cupids. It was very cute, and Haruhi could only wonder where Honey was and how long the table would last before he got here.

She gently picked up a cupcake and bit into it. The taste of creamy frosting on red velvet filled her mouth, and she savored the sweet taste. She licked her fingers clean, and went to go sit down by the window again when He walked up to her. Kyoya. She was waiting for him to come. She knew he would. Wordlessly, he held out his hand, and she took it as he led her to the dance floor.

The spun around and danced for many songs as the night flew by, getting looks from many other students. While Kyoya was one of the least popular hosts, as he was outdone by Tamaki in that aspect and did most of the manager's duties, and didn't have many requests himself, people judged Haruhi for dancing with a host. They looked on in jealousy, in hatred, and in happiness. Those who knew Haruhi were happy for her, but those were few. Most others were spiteful and angry that the student at the top of his class, a well known host, and a very good looking one at that, was dancing with a poor commoner like Haruhi.

"That's a very beautiful dress you have on, Haruhi," Kyoya said as they swayed to the soft music.

Haruhi blushed. "Thanks, my dad got it as a present."

"It's the perfect color on you, that baby blue."

"That's what everyone says. I guess my dad really knows me well. Although truth be told, I don't really like dresses all that much."

"You don't? Why ever not?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm just not really that girly. I would cut my hair, but I promised I'd keep it long. I would rather wear just a tshirt, but I can't wear that to school."

Kyoya smiled. "Well, you look amazing tonight."

They danced in silence. Around them, girls had their heads on their boyfriends shoulders, or the boys would pull their chin up for a kiss. Other girls who did not come with a date lined up to have a dance with one of the twins or Tamaki who announced "Sorry ladies, but I have some business to attend to" and jumped on the stage, while Mori and Honey were over by the desserts (as Haruhi expected).

When the final song came around, everyone without a date left, and only the couples stayed.

"This is the final song of the night, so make it count," Tamaki announced with a wink. He put on a slow, romantic song and dimmed the lights so the room glowed a soft gold.

Kyoya did not let Haruhi go. They had been held together for two and a half hours, the majority of the dance. They had only paused once to get another cupcake, and they resumed immediately after that. Now, the night was almost over, and Haruhi was thankful for this wonderful night, but also sad it was winding down.

"Hey, Kyoya?" she whispered.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"You know how I called you all arrogant and obnoxious before, at that last party? I'm sorry, I meant it then, but I accused you unknowingly. You're really a great group of guys, aren't you?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Well, I'd agree with you, but it is true that we are very arrogant and obnoxious. More Tamaki than anyone, I suppose."

Haruhi giggled and silently agreed.

"Would you mind staying for a few minutes after?" Kyoya whispered.

Haruhi was startled, but she agreed.

Haruhi waited outside of the ballroom obediently as Kyoya told her to while the hosts cleaned up. They were quick workers, and when she peaked in, the dark room was empty. She stepped inside to meet Kyoya, but she didn't see him.

"Kyoya?" she called softly. He stepped out into the light falling inside from the entryway. Smiling he said, "Haruhi, I have something that I've needed to tell you ever since I first met you."

Haruhi was silent.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. You're smart, kind, and I don't know where this came from, but ever since I met you, I've wanted to say..." he trailed off. He took her hands in his and said, "Haruhi, I love you."

Blushing furiously, Haruhi stuttered, "I-I, well, I..."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, after seeing what I do and everything," he said shyly.

Haruhi smiled. Kyoya, probably the most mature of all the hosts, known as the Shadow King, could be shy and embarrassed like everyone else in the world. All these rich bastards would never stoop so low as to confess, but Kyoya was honest, and Haruhi loved that about him.

"You know Kyoya," she said, "I love you too." She squeezed his hand and he drew her in for a kiss.

Haruhi was surprised, but it quickly turned into pleasure. Kyoya was sweet, sweeter than the cupcake's taste that still lingered on her lips. He pulled her in closer, but broke off for a second so he could say, "Mmm, red velvet," lick his lips, and continue. His hand ran through her soft hair, and she was so happy. It was the end to a perfect day.

"Happy birthday Haruhi."

* * *

ENJOY SHIPPERS

You are all so nice, I am going to feel bad when I update the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Well, from the way I depict everyone, I guess you can tell who is my favorite in the host club :) Sorry for fans of the others, because I make them all horrible and mean. I love all the hosts, but for story purposes, they're all gonna be dicks.

Sorry for the shorter-than-normal chapter, but it had to be done. The next one will be out as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Tamaki said, his arms crossed. "What do we have here?"

"Ah, Tamaki-senpai, don't be so cliche," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Tamaki smirked. "Well Kyoya, we knew it all along. We could figure it out, and it's alright. There's just one thing, if you want to stay with her, you'll have to leave the host club."

Stunned silence filled the empty room as everyone tried to process this. Kyoya was just too shocked to say anything.

"Wait, hold on a minute boss," Hikaru started.

Kaoru followed, "Yeah, that's not fair."

"Kyo-chan's leaving?" Honey said, voice quivering.

"That doesn't make sense," the twins said in unison, Mori grunting in agreement.

Tamaki sighed. "I'm sure you all know full well I don't want it to be like this, but we are a host club. A HOST club. Our sole purpose is to entertain beautiful single ladies, and if we are all in relationships, it won't mean anything to our customers. We wouldn't be faithful, and no one would come to visit us anymore. You see where I'm going with this?" Tamaki asked, turning to Kyoya. He was silent.

It was Hikaru who finally spoke up again. "W-what if they could just keep it a secret?"

"Secrets are meant to be told. If it ever got out, we could be ruined," Tamaki said angrily.

Kyoya, Haruhi thought, I wouldn't want you to leave the host club just because of me. They are your friends, you've known them for a long time. That is bond that mustn't break.

Kyoya pondered his decisions. He didn't want to leave Haruhi, but he didn't want to, couldn't leave the host club. Sighing, he said, "Fine, Tamaki." He leaned over and kissed Haruhi on the cheek, but before he left, he whispered something in her ear.

He stood up and walked slowly over to the rest of the host club. Tamaki clapped him on the shoulder and lead them out of the ballroom exclaiming, "We will meet in the club room tonight. Urgent meeting."

Haruhi stood there, shocked, but knowing Kyoya made the right decision. His whispered words still echoed in her head, Keep it a secret.

"So, we all understand what we can't do now? I don't want to see this club break up." Kyoya knew the meaning behind Tamaki's reasoning, which was why he stayed with the club. The blonde had no one else, and his friends were the only ones he could go to. Kyoya couldn't just leave him now, but he hoped Haruhi would understand the meaning behind what he said. No, he can't leave her, and this way, he hoped they could make it work. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"We understand, boss."

"Yea Tama-chan, but don't think you were a little harsh back there?"

They sat in silence after Honey's comment. "What's done is done," Tamaki said. "Maybe I was, but I did what I had to."

Poor Haru-chan, Honey thought. But he did not speak again.

Kyoya, who had not spoken throughout the meeting, excused himself from the group. When he left, Tamaki looked suspiciously at the door. They had left it open just a crack, and Haruhi was hiding behind it, spying on them. Her heart jumped when Tamaki looked her way, and she knew that he knew she was there. He looked away and whispered something inaudible to Honey and Mori.

"Scare her. Break her ankle if you have to. Let her know we're the wrong people to mess with."

"What? But Tama-chan, I couldn't do that!" Honey exclaimed.

Even Mori looked slightly upset about this order.

"Just do it." Tamaki looked so furious, Honey and Mori jumped up and left.

When Haruhi saw them coming, she started running. Being slow and somewhat unathletic, Mori caught up quickly, and Honey materialized in front of her. She saw Honey had tears in his eyes, and she stopped in front of him. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she couldn't move. When she tried to dash around the small blonde, but he stopped her. She tripped in her dress, which restricted her running, and she rolled her ankle and tripped. "Sorry Haru-chan." She fell silently, without a cry, and she saw them look back in pity.

Inside, Tamaki asked, "Did you do it?"

Honey nodded remorsefully, and he held in his tears, but once they left, he let them spill out.

Why Tamaki, why would you make me do this? What's gotten into you?

"So, Kyoya," Tamaki teased in homeroom the next morning. "Where's your little girlfriend?"

Kyoya sullenly looked up from his notebook and gruesomely replied, "I found her in the hallway outside the club room. She died last night."

* * *

MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't kill me!

I was scared to update this chapter because everyone is so nice, and I didn't want you all to be mad. Although I understand, I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.


End file.
